


brave

by christienneamber



Category: me/everyone - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: "i'm okay," she says.





	brave

those eyes lie something greater than what you think it has.  
her jokes dig a little deeper than what you think they mean.

she's no boy who's crying for no wolf.  
she's someone who's pleading for help.

"i'm okay," she says.  
"it's fine," she reassures.  
"i can do it," she's confident.

but i tell you this, look at her eyes.   
her eyes tell a different story.

it may not seem like it,  
but her pretty eyes lie something greater than what you think.


End file.
